Understudy
by happenforareason
Summary: Because Sikowitz definitely has his favourites ,and maybe Jade's sick of getting left in the background."Look Beck, if you're upset that you ran out of leave-in-conditioner, its fine, we'll just go get some after school." "No, Im not upset about that." he answers irritably. "Why, is my hair puffy?"


**Hey this is my first fanfic so if you could give me your opinion that would be cool. And no I am not Dan Scneider.**

They're all crowding around the board eagerly waiting for the results. Jade doesn't have the patience to wait her turn, so she pushes to the front to scan the cast list. Her eyes go to the top of the page, but she immediately wishes they hadn't.

Amy... Tori Vega

Understudy... Jade west

She's Tori's understudy. Again. She pretends to shrug it off and makes sure that she doesn't show any signs of weakness, but she's crushed. She's been acting all her life and yet she keeps losing out roles to a girl who hadn't heard of an audition until three years ago. Her eyes sting and she blinks furiously. She walks to the bathroom and sits in one of the stalls till she feels like she can make conversation without choking up.

During lunch her friends try to be supportive. Well most of them. Tori keeps on babbling about how she felt like she had messed up her audition, and how surprised she was to get the main part. Although she gets all the main parts nowadays, Jade decides not to comment. The rest of them give her sympathetic looks and look genuinely sorry for her, which doesn't exactly make her feel better. She doesn't want their pity.

Her boyfriend rubs her back and whispers," you'll get it next time babe." Even though that's what he said last time too. But Jade knows that he doesn't understand, and that he's just trying to calm her down so that she doesn't go on a rage and cut up all his shirts like last time. In fact she knows that he can't wait to start rehearsals, because Beck got the main role opposite Tori. Whoop-de-fricken-doo. Seems like Sikowitz can't bear to cast any other two besides those in the main parts, but everyone else seems perfectly happy to sway in the background and hum. Jade doesn't make a fuss, because she's fairly certain that this won't be the last time that this happens.

-123-

He goes up to the list, ready to high-five Tori on them getting the main parts again, when he sees something he was not expecting.

Samantha… Jade Mike… Andre

Understudy… Tori Understudy… Beck

He falters and he's not sure how to react. He congratulates Jade by giving her a kiss and then goes to man hug Andre. He plasters on a huge fake smile because he's Beck, and Beck is known for being calm. He makes it through till lunch but acting supportive is actually making him feel woozy. Sure he's proud of Jade because she's crazy talented. Way more talented than Tori at any rate. Even Andre is a killer at music and acting. He knows that they both deserve it. But what about him? What, does Sikowitz think he's not good enough any more? Was his audition bad? With his head spinning with questions, Beck just stands up and stalks his way over to the janitor's closet to be alone.

The rest of the table give each other confused looks. Jade apologizes for Beck (which is an odd turn of events, usually he's the one apologizing for her) and she hurries off to find him, although she knows exactly where he would have gone.

She barges through the door without knocking because she's Jade and knocking is for pansies. She goes to sit next to Beck, who is staring at the floor, and she glares at him long enough for him to look up.

"What?" he replies half-heartedly.

"Look Beck, if you're upset that you ran out of leave-in-conditioner, its fine, we'll just go get some after school."

"No, Im not upset about that." he answers irritably. "Why, is my hair puffy?"

"Not any puffier than usual." She pauses. "If you're not upset about that, then what are you upset about?"

Beck remains silent. Jade begins to worry, thinking that maybe something happened at home. What if he had a fight with his parents? What if they were fighting over her again? She really should act more polite towards them, the Rottweiler incident did not help prove what a good girlfriend she can be. Oh god what if his fish died? Maybe she should help him clean his tank for once. She might have to wear gloves though because she is not touching fish poo infeste-

"I'm an understudy Jade. I'm never an understudy. It's humiliating. What, suddenly I'm not good enough? No one cares about me now? What did my audition suck? Am I not meant to be an actor? I'll just go die alone."

Jade's first reaction to Beck's outburst is shock, the second is slapping him across the face.

"Ow Jade, what the hell?"

Beck's questioning eyes meet Jade's stony glare, and he's quite glad that he doesn't get scared easily, otherwise he'd be peeing his pants right now.

"Please tell me that you did not just say what I think you said Beck."

"What, I'm worried okay?" Beck stops and stares at Jade, when he notices her bright blue eyes becoming watery.

"Jade, are you okay?"

"You know what Beck, you're really selfish. You've been getting the main roles for the past three years, and I've always been there supporting you. Yet you can't even manage to fake being supportive for one day. And you know what, even if you are an understudy, all your family will be there to cheer you on. Mine won't even come if I got the lead in a Broadway show." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Look, I'm not going to bother anymore. Why not ask one of those sluts that keep touching your hair to comfort you."

And with that she wiped her now leaking eyes and left.

-456-

He'd been trying to talk to her yesterday, but she kept avoiding him and staying with Cat. It's been a day since the janitor closet incident, and Beck feels like a douche. He had no idea Jade felt like that. God, and he is lucky enough to call her his girlfriend. She deserved someone way better, but he knows that he won't last without Jade.

He arrives early to school; because he knows Jade likes to be there early when she doesn't ride with him (she had replied to one of his many texts and said that she would ride there alone today). He hurries to the black box theatre because he knows that's where she likes to go and blow off steam. He opens the door quietly and sees her, playing the piano with his back to him. Her eyes are closed and her voice sounds as beautiful as ever.

_And if you're out there try'na move on  
But somethin' pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here try to persuade you like your in the same room_

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now

Jade plays a wrong chord and stops, and her eyes meet Beck's.

"Oh … hi."

"That was beautiful Jade."

"Thanks." She looks down and scowls at her shoes.

"I have to apologize for being an ass yesterday" Beck starts to say, "I didn't realize how unfair that must have been to you and you should know that I am your biggest fan and you-

"Leave it. I'm ermm… sorry too I guess." Her eyes never leave the ground, "I shouldn't have just freaked like that and yeah." Her eyes snap up to meet his brown ones.

"Well in any case I happened to buy these." Beck holds up a slip of paper.

"Beck, those are tickets to the school play."

"I'm aware, and this happens to be mine. I'll always be there supporting you Jade, you should know that I'm your biggest fan."

Jade remains looking at him, with a thankful smile gracing her face.

"And in case you aren't convinced," Beck continues, "I even bought these as well." This time he holds up a pair of brand new scissors with a turquoise edge. Jade's smile turns into a fully blown grin. She walks up to him slyly and stops directly in front of him.

"You are ... something." She begins

"Is that good or bad?" Beck protests.

"Good. Definitely good," Jade pauses," I love you."

"Love you baby." And in one swift motion, his hands are cupping her face, and his lips find hers, each of them with a smile on their face. Neither of them takes any notice when the bell rings but quite frankly, neither of them gives a crap. Sikowitz might just have to do his lesson without them.


End file.
